pathinfofandomcom-20200214-history
University of South Florida Program
University of South Florida Program Program consists of three main hospitals: Moffitt Cancer Center, James A. Haley VA, and Tampa General Hospital. Additional training at Bay Pines VA, USF Morsani Diagnostic Laboratory and OneBlood Services. James A. Haley is the largest VA in the country. Majority of time during residency is spent at Moffitt Cancer Center and James A. Haley. Most fellowships are at Moffitt Cancer Center, except Forensics at the Hillsborough County Medical Examiner Office. Anatomic and Clinical Pathology Residency Residency Leadership: Program Director: Dr. Evita Henderson-Jackson Associate Program Director: Dr. Nicole Riddle Chairman: Dr. Anne Champeaux (former program director) Number of Residents (total): 15 (16 accepted) Number of Residents (annually): 4 AP/CP Integrated Program. External Electives allowed, but unpaid leave. Program consists of 22 months required AP, 20 months required CP, and 6 months electives. One research and quality improvement project is required. Vacation is 15 days every year, and 9 days sick leave with 1 day being given to a general pool for emergencies. Travel is funded if presenting a poster/platform. Senior residents are sent to AP/CP board review course (Osler Course). Comment 1: Do you feel you have: · Adequate preview time? Yes · Adequate reading time? Yes · Adequate support staff (PA’s, Secretarial, etc…)? Yes · Adequate AP Teaching? Yes · Adequate CP Teaching? Yes · Graduated responsibilities? Yes Average work hours on surgical path? 50/wk Are you allowed to do external rotations? Yes; however, you will not be paid during those rotations. PROs: * Huge array of specimens * Get to experience different practice settings: ** All Children's Hospital (elective) ** Hillsborough County Medical Examiner's ** Moffitt Cancer Center (cancer hospital; academic/research oriented) ** OneBlood ** Tampa General Hospital (city hospital, but private practice group) ** USF ** VA hospitals (James Haley and Bay Pines) * Ancillary staff includes: ** Enough PAs at all sites for grossing of specimen ** Enough cytotechs on cytopathology to help with rapid onsite evaluation * Good boards pass rate: 100% first time pass rate for at least 10 years * Light call schedule (varies per hospital; duties include frozen sections and autopsies) * Many fellowships available with USF or Moffitt * Family friendly CONs: * Since we rotate at many sites... ** Many computer systems/electronic medical records to learn to use (but this is a selling point when applying for jobs!) ** Less interaction between residents ** Expectations are variable between sites * Ancillary staff: there are autopsy techs at the Medical Examiner's office (they're awesome), but at other sites, autopsies rely entirely on residents (including sewing up body, cleaning/mopping, etc.) * Fellowship Programs offered? USF-affiliated: * Cytopathology * Dermatopathology * Forensic Pathology * Hematopathology Moffitt-affiliated: * Breast * Gastrointestinal * Head and Neck * Molecular * Oncologic Surgical Pathology * Personalized Medicine Additional benefits to trainees (Book Fund, Travel Fund, Other resources): Travel fund if presenting Famous Faculty: Barbara Centeno (pancreatic cyto); Gregory Lauwers (GI); Ramon Sandin (micro/infectious disease); Bruce Wenig (Head and Neck) Cytopathology Fellowship Fellowship Program Director: Marilyn M. Bui, MD Training at Moffitt Cancer Center (main campus and McKinley Center) and briefly at the James Haley VA Fellowship Length: 1 year Positions Per Year: 2 CAP Standardized Application Accepted Notes: High volume with great cytotechs. Fellows will also learn to perform fine needle aspiration biopsies and touch preps. Dermatopathology Fellowship Fellowship Program Director: Jane L. Messina MD Training at Moffitt Cancer Center and USF Health Clinic Fellowship Length: 1 year Positions Every Year: 1 Position for 2019: Filled Position for 2020: Filled CAP Standardized Application Accepted Forensic Pathology Fellowship Fellowship Program Director: Mary Mainland, MD Training at the Hillsborough County Medical Examiner Department, near the USF campus. Fellowship Length: 1 year Positions per Year: 1 Position for 2019: Filled Position for 2020: Filled CAP Standardized Application Accepted Notes: From a resident point of view, great facilities and great people. There are few better places to go to get a high-quality forensic path education, and you are treated respectfully at every turn. Even the medical students who rotate there get their own offices. Hematopathology Fellowship Fellowship Program Director: Ling Zhang MD Training at Moffitt Cancer Center Fellowship Length: 1 year Positions per Year: 2 Position for 2020: Filled CAP Standardized Application Accepted Oncologic Surgical Pathology Fellowship Fellowship Program Director: Ardeshir Hakam, MD, MBA Training at Moffitt Cancer Center Fellowship Length: 1 year Positions per Year: 2 CAP Standardized Application Accepted Program: This is an excellent hospital to gain experience in cancer biology, pathology, and treatment. Over 12,000-13,000 specimens a year are submitted and reviewed in the pathology department excluding outside consultations (range 8000-9000 cases). A variety of malignancies are encountered from all areas of the body including glial tumors, soft tissue/bone tumors, gastrointestinal tumors, gynecological tumors, genitourinary tumors, head and neck tumors, and more... The experience will make you a better diagnostician and give you more confidence in your abilities as well as improve communication skills with clinicians/surgeons allowing you to take part in the team approach in caring for patients.